Dinosaur Hearts 3: the final war to darkness
by Ekkuesuteria
Summary: The Final Chapter in the Trotejy Saga (or DH series). Rex has just became the Dinoblade Master, and All hell is breaking loose. Xalir is planning on killing him, every world is in a panic, and it's up to Rex, Amu, and Trione to save all the worlds and stop Trotejy from acquiring Fate. Read DH 1, 2, and 3D before Reading this. Rated M for Violence, Language, and some Sexual Content.
1. The Start to War

**Dinosaur Hearts 3: The Final War to Darkness**

**D-Zone**

**Before the Beginning: **This is the Final Chapter in the Dinosaur Hearts Series OR the Trotejy Saga. I have not chosen if I want to continue this series into another saga or not. Here is the rough plot of DH3D: Max and Rex go off onto another adventure to become Dinoblade Masters, by the enrollment into Ekkue's Training, and conquer worlds in order to make that dream a reality. Each world was lost in a coma, so Rex and Max were sent to go wake them up. After several worlds, Amu and Ai were sent to check up on Max and Rex, in which Rex got his most powerful weapon, the Euryphic Sceptar, and Max became the friendliest person to every hero he ever met. Trotejy revealed his Major plot to gain control of Fate and take over every world and play god, so Max and Rex both Became Dinoblade Masters to try and stop him. Max, Rex, Amu, Ai, Zoey, And Ekkue all started training really hard for an entire week. A bunch of things happened (Read the soon-to-be-released "Dinosaur Hearts: Training Week" for more Information) and they were finally ready to set foot into the Real worlds that Trotejy is taking over.

The Only Characters that will be shown: Rex, Amu, Trione and Ai (at times) until the Team grows more.

**So, Without Further Ado, Let the War BEGIN.**

"Are you sure you're ready, Rex?" Trione asked, worriedly.

"I've taken down Young Sanmex, Xalir, and Dr. Z with my own sword. I think I have the skills to take down Trotejy." I replied.

Trione walked up and kissed me on the cheek.

"That's nice and all," I said, surprised, "but you are accompanying me, you do realize that?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." Trione said.

Amu got steamed. Max was already gone, along with Ai, Shione, and Zoey. Ekkue was on the couch, eating a bag of chips.

"Ekkue, are you going to help, or just sit there?" I asked.

"I'm dead, basically. Fate has chosen Zoey to kill my soulless, and therefore I will also die. You know what they say, Rex…. YOLO." Ekkue replied.

"You can't die! You're the original Master!"

"All Master's Die, Rex. Remember what happened to that guy in that one movie? He's dead now. Taught his underling everything he knew. You're Stronger than me. You have no use for me anymore."

"Rex, it doesn't matter. Stay calm. Don't cry. If you cry, Xalir will only get more powerful." Trione said.

"Tri is right. This is in your hands, Kiddo." Ekkue agreed.

"Rex, the Portal is ready." Reese said.

"Go, Rex, the War is in your hands n…" Ekkue was interrupted by a giant hole in the ceiling.

Standing behind him was none other than Xalir. I drew my sword. Xalir still had that One Glowing Red eye.

"Peek-A-Boo." Xalir said, in his normal voice, and a demonic voice simultaneously. (From now on, he will be in bold to reference he is talking with two voices)

"This is bad. This can only mean he has acquired Trione's Other You." Ekkue said.

"But, isn't that Shione?" I asked.

"No, Shione is my twin. This other me is way worse." Trione said.

"Worse than Shione?" I said sarcastically.

"Now isn't the time for jokes."

"**Knock KNOCK.**" Xalir yelled while destroying every item in his path.

"He isn't strong enough yet. He may have his ultimate weapon, but your lack of tears is making him weak." Ekkue said.

Xalir continued to destroy everything in his path, including the house itself.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"**Rex, I have a Surprise for you. It's called **_**DEATH**_**.**" Xalir called.

"He's already losing control to the Soulless Sceptar." Ekkue mentioned.

"Summon Stone, Level 100, Activate!" I called out.

A ton of Heroes and Villains came up to me within a wide variety as I spun the wheel around. I chose 1 person and dropped down to the floor, and held the Cube up.

"SABER!" I called.

Soon, a large crash came through the roof and Saber landed on the floor.

"Rex, Do you understand how much that will cost us?" Spike said.

"Yup, but I'm saving the worlds, so I could give less of a shit." I replied.

"You called, Rex? I am at your command." Saber said.

At level 100, any hero can be summoned, regardless of whether I met them yet or not. Saber was dead, but I could bring her to life. There is a Real Saber out there, I summoned the Lyokian one.

"Saber, Take Down Xalir." I said.

"Confirmed, Rex." She said, and then dove into battle.

Xalir just smiled.

"**Easy Prey.**" He replied and took on saber.

"You gotta go now. The worlds are at stake." Ekkue said.

"Amu, Trione, We must leave now." I said.

"Got it." They said Simultaneously.

"Ekkue, if Xalir destroys this world…" I asked.

"He will come after you and hunt you down. Unless you defeat Trotejy, you won't have a world to return too. Everyone who lives here will be taken to the only recovery world we trust, Lyoko. Not even Disney Castle is safe." Ekkue said.

"Opening Transporter to Bellwood." Reese said.

"Got it. Amu, Trione, go to the portal." I said.

They nodded and went off.

"One Last thing, Rex." Ekkue said.

"Yes, Ekkue?" I replied.

"When you meet Trotejy for the last time…"

I waited patiently.

"Kick his tiny old ass." Ekkue finished.

I smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry to have failed you…" Saber said as she disappeared.

"GO! I'll hold him off." Ekkue yelled.

"Transporter Opened." Reese said.

"**Garaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhgg ggggggggooooooooofffffffffff ffffffaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**" Xalir yelled in anger as he ran towards me.

I Jumped into the portal to Bellwood just in time to watch Xalir run almost into the portal as it grew tinier and Tinier, and then it shut just before.

**From the Desk of Ekkue:**

Dear Readers,

This is the Real Ekkue. These notes I have left details on the worlds that have been destroyed. I am sorry to say that as of now, D-Zone does not exist, but Jeremy has been helpful and has taken Reese, Spike, and I under his watch. Reese opens and shuts the Portals from Jeremy's computer, while I await my Inevitable death. These are not for the fate of heart. Read on if you must.


	2. Closing the Fate Seal

Bellwood

Chapter 1: Closing the Fate Seal

I fell on my front as i looked around. I knew it was bellwood, but I noticed it was oddly different. The Buildings were more cartoon-like and less 3D like the last time I was here. The people didn't look as realistic as last time. and, most of all, I couldn't even see where I was, and I've been everywhere in this world before.

I looked around, questioning the very thought of where I was, when finally I ran into Ben.

"Watch it!" He yelled.

I looked around. I couldn't see Amu or Trione anywhere. I assumed he was talking to me. But I didn't even touch him, and he fell over.

"Sorry, I didn't..." I started, but Ben cut me off.

"You're damn right you're Sorry! Do you even know who you're talking too?" Ben Replied Angrily.

"You're Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, the current holder of the omni-"

Ben shoved his hand over my mouth and threw me into a alleyway where no one could hear him.

"How do you know about the Omnitrix?" Ben Whispered.

"Ben, It's me, Rex." I replied.

"I have never seen you before in my life." He replied.

I was stunned for a second, then realized I wasn't on lyoko anymore. no one I have met previously knew who I was in these worlds.

"Sorry, you just remind me of a guy I know." I replied.

"A Guy? With the same first name and another Omnitrix? How do not know him?!" Ben demanded.

"You two have a lot more in common than you'd think."

He lifted his hand off my mouth and I slowly got up.

"No one knows I have this thing on my wrist. Keep it on the down low." Ben said.

"Are you Kidding? Everyone knows who you are! You're super Famous! Just ask some random person on the street and they'll say You're the best!" I tried to cheer.

It failed miserably.

"I haven't told a single person, not even my family. I've never even used this thing." Ben replied.

I was stunned. none of the other ben's I knew had ever done something that stupid. There must have been something up.

As I walked with ben, a letter flew into my face. I took it off and read it.

_Everything_

_isn't_

_correct._

_Close _

_The _

_Seal._

and that was it. I don't have a clue what it meant. At least, I don't for now.

I put the note into my pocket, and walked on. I still couldn't find Amu or Trione anywhere. I knew Xalir couldn't be far behind.

"Hey Ben," I asked, "Do you know where I can find an open seal?" I asked.

"I don't think we have a seal around here." Ben Replied.

"Not that kind of seal. I mean, like, the president seal."

"Washington D.C.?"

"No, Like the President's Seal, but not the President's seal. Like, something that's supposed to close another thing up."

"A sewer?"

"You know what? never mind."

We continued to walk.

"That reminds me, where the fuck are we going?" I asked.

"I thought you knew." Ben replied.

"Does that also explain why you're leading the way?"

"Good Job. I knew you were talented." A different voice said as Ben moved his lips.

"Oh fuck, are we even in Bellwood?"

"This isn't bellwood. You broke my illusion." The Voice said, but Ben had disappeared.

The World had evaporated into nothing. I was alone in a dark hallway. I heard some yelling coming from the end. They sounded like cries for help. Then I realized it was Amu and Trione yelling for me.

"My name is Isamio. I am one of the 7 new Organization Member's The One Who Will Be God introduced to take care of you." The Voice said.

"SHOW YOURSELF, COWARDLY BASTARD!" I screamed.

With my luck, he did. he stood 6 feet tall and wore the normal white cloak. but he had his hood on and I couldn't see his face.

"You are foolish to try and stop The One Who Will Be God." Isamio said.

"Is that just a fancy-ass way of saying Trotejy?" I asked.

"You won't live to see the details."

"Oh Yeah?" I asked, pulling out my Euryphic Sceptar, "Then let me fight you for them."

"I'm the elite, you cannot try me on just yet. I must depart. have your friends back, and have fun with Xalir." Isamio disappeared.

1 glowing Red eye found itself behind the spot in which Amu had fallen. I didn't have my teleporter.

"**Rex... must... kill... now...**" Xalir said, ignoring every spot of hope anyone had left.

"You must be The Credible Sulk, You Annoying Ass Stalker." I said.

"Rex, I already closed the Fate Seal. We have to go." Trione said.

"How?" I asked.

"Only I can close the seals. At least, the first 38. I'll tell you more when you're not gambling for your damn life."

I just nodded. The I remembered I couldn't open a portal. I turned around to tell Trione that, and she had already opened a portal to the next world.

"...Fuck. Okay. Here, I... JUMP." I yelled.

Xalir ran after me, but we got into the portal just in the nick of time. Xalir had not reached it.

**From the Desk of Ekkue:**

Dear Readers,

I surely hope you have gotten this by now, but Isamio is a dangerous villain. He has the power to control Illusions and bend reality to his will. By doing this, he has destroyed Bellwood and made an Illusion for it. I Hope Rex made it out of there alive. With that world destroyed, 37 Seals remain. Trione has given me word she locked Bellwood's keyhole before Isamio destroyed it. That's good. As we speak, Reese is trying to redirect the portal somewhere Isamio cannot bend Reality. But the other 6 new recruits may be able too. I'm not sure. I am losing power slowly. I cannot hold my ground at the moment. I must remain in Jeremy's lab before I die. Read on, if you must.


	3. Red as Roses

**Beast's Castle**

**Chapter 2: Red as Roses**

I stumbled upon a property in which I have not ever been too. I looked around. Amu and Trione we're gone again. All I saw was a big castle. I decided to walk forward and attempt to go inside, but the door was locked. I sat down on the porch and thought about ways to get inside, but then I heard some voices coming from the outer regions of the castle walls.

"Lefou! we don't have all day!" A Voice that sounded like an Egotistical man said.

I could almost immediately tell it was Gaston, who I had summoned in my fight with Young Sanmex. But, I could not tell who he was talking too. Soon, the gate opened and I quickly ducked beneath the staircase. There was a mob holding a huge tree that looked like they were going to ram it. I stayed silent.

"You can do it, Gaston! Defeat the monstorous Beast!" A small and quirky human said, straight to gaston.

I figured it was Lefou, Because of the ass-kissery.

"I will slay that Beast for ever getting his hands on my Belle." Gaston said.

"YOU'RE BELLE?" a large roar came from the distance.

Things looked like they were going to get gory, so I tried to find an entrance. Luckily for me, there was a secret entrance under the staircase and I slipped through, just barely.

When I finally hit floor, my head almost touched the ceiling, but I could walk without bending my legs. I took a little detour as the large fight happened above. I walked for what seemed like several minutes. Soon, I finally hit a doorway that had a lock to it. I opened it with my dinoblade and entered the mysterious castle. I noticed some furniture at the doorway, trying to block it.

I ducked under a table and listened.

"Lumiere, do you think it'll even hold?" A Talking Clock said to a candle.

_Well, this can't get any weirder. _I thought to myself.

"Sacre Bleu, Cogsworth! This isn't the time for your inquiétant!" The Candle replied.

_I guess I spoke way too soon. _I replied to my own thought.

"Explosion coming in 3 seconds!" The Talking Kettle said.

"Mommy, I'm scared." A small cup with a chip in it replied.

"it's okay, Chip, it'll all be over soon." The Kettle Replied.

I could barely slip away, but I managed to get pasted the talking decorations without being noticed. I ran up a staircase into a large hallway with a ton of Gargoyle statues. I noticed a doorway at the end, so I decided to take a sneak preview into the coming attractions.

"I just don't know what to do. The Beast has lost all control of His temper. I bet Sinotide did it. That evil, wreckless, white cloaked, evil man." The Girl said.

"White Cloaked? Organization Alpha is here too?" I said to myself, A little too loudly.

"Whose there?" The girl asked.

I opened the door, I had no choice, and showed myself. The Girl had a blue and white apron and long brunette hair.

"Sorry to creep you out like this, But I think I may be able to help." I said.

I told her of my story about how there was an evil Soulless (explaining what that was) who is trying to kill all heroes he hates and take control of Fate and Free Will, and I'm trying to stop him. I Also told her I was looking for Amu and Trione.

"You seem awfully young to partake in such a journey." She said.

"I do get that a lot." I replied.

"My name is Belle, and I'm just waiting for that awful person to stop using the beast anger against him."

"My name is Rex. Can you tell me a little more about this guy?"

"Of Course. He had a long, white cloak on. It didn't even hit the ground. He had Grey hairs coming out of his hood. He stood about 5 feet, 9 inches, and could easily manipulate Emotions. Sound Familiar?"

"No, I never met him. which means he's a new recruit. Anything else?"

"He had a 16 year old girl with him, she had brown hair like mine, and refered to his master as 'The One Who Will Be God'. No clue what that means."

"Trotejy. Where is this guy, Last you saw him?"

"The Royal Ballroom. Right down the stairs."

"Anything he was after?"

"The Rose. They are always after the rose."

I nodded and took off. I ran straight down the hall, down the stairs to the turning heads of the talking furniture, and walked into the royal ballroom. I looked around and saw Trione hanging above me in a cage. A Person who Belle had described to me perfectly appeared in front of my view.

"Sinotide." I said.

"You already know of me? I'm getting more popular than I thought. Welcome to my Layer of Crushed Emotions." Sinotide yelled.

I looked above an saw several floating bubbles with thoughts inside of them. I noticed one of Beast, who is trying to be happy but can't control anything.

"You Monster." I said angrily.

"Neigh, The Beast is the Monster! He tries to get a girl to fall for him, but it's worthless! She's a human! and he, he is just a beast." Sinotide replied.

"I will crush you like you crush emotions."

"Now isn't the time for that. here, I'll even release your precious memories out of her cage. Tata. I need to send a full, detailed report to The One Who Will Be God."

Sinotide disappeared into a portal.

"We Need to leave." Trione said.

"But, the beast... he needs us." I replied.

"We don't have time!"

"Did you lock the seal?"

"...Shit. Okay, we can help the beast."

I fistpumped and ran back to the doorway. right before we reached it, the talking furniture talked to us.

"Quelles sont vos enfants stupides qui font dans cette situation dangereuse?" Lumiere asked.

"Oh no, The French are taking Over. Trione, you do speak french, right?" I asked.

"Luckily I speak Mandrin, french, english, japanese, croation, parseltongue, internet, and Poserian." She replied.

"Not enough room for Spanish?"

She just stared at me like I was an Idiot.

"Bougie peu, nous sommes à la recherche d'un moyen de sortir de ce château. Pouvez-vous nous aider ou pas?" Trione asked the Candle.

"I still wonder why Lumiere is only speaking french. That's never happened before." Cogsworth asked.

"Can Sinotide...?" I asked Trione.

"He can." She replied.

"Figures."

"Je peux vous aider, mais vous devez exécuter Gaston loin du château et retourner la bête ses émotions." Lumiere replied.

"J'ai en quelque sorte déjà compris cela, mais merci pour l'aide." Trione said with gratitude.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said we need to return the beast his emotions and get Gaston away from the castle."

"Great, a fucking fight scene?"

"No. More like a 'get the rose and take back what is ours' type of deal."

"That makes even less sense. I'm sticking with the fight scene."

"We can't fight Gaston, that would make the seal harder to close."

" Hem ne ne he ne." I teased.

"Shut up, Rex."

"We still have to find Amu."

"She's with the mob."

"WELL FUCK MY ENTIRE EXISTANCE WITH A SHOVEL."

Trione facepalmed and we ran to the ballroom. They're were several emotions that Sinotide had stolen. we looked around for the beast, then found it at the highest point of the room. Trione used some magical power to bring it closer and put it in her pocket.

"How does that work?" I asked as we ran back to the outside of the castle.

"Is this really an appropriate time to be asking?" Trione Replied.

"You were stuck in my head for about 3 years, I would like to know these things."

"Idiot."

We made it outside to see the Beast fighting Gaston at the top of the castle.

"I quit. There is no way we can make it all the way up there before the Beast get's out of control." I said.

"We don't have too." Trione said.

She took the Emotion of the Beast out of her pocket and channeled energy to the beast, who just kept on fighting. There was a long beam of light in which the emotion raced through and was absorbed into the beast's skin. The Beast started fighting like he was less likely to hurt something.

"Can we close the Seal now?" A voice came from behind us.

"Amu?" I yelled.

"Yes, now let's close the seal."

"I already have. I trolled Rex this entire time." Trione said.

"I hate you." I replied.

Trione openeda portal onto the next world. Amu walked in first.

"Wait, but if she steps in, we are going to lose each other again. And for some reason I am okay with that."

We all stepped through the portal, one at a time.

38 more to go.

**From the desk of Ekkue:**

Yes. I am dying. everyone is telling me I can't die, but it's already starting. This is because Zoey has just met Gamiir. that's why It started. it won't be long now. Trione just closed the 2nd seal, and Xalir has bypassed this world, meaning the Beast and Belle are safe for now. Xalir is waiting within the next world for Rex. I hope he will be okay.


	4. the Sound of Music

**Sakuragaoka High**

**Chapter 3: The Sound of Music**

This time, falling from the sky was not even how the story went. Instead, I fell face first onto the ground, thinking I was going to fall from the sky. Trione fell on top of me, but Amu was still nowhere to be seen. The good thing was, no one was around to see me embarass myself.

"Alright, so, where the hell is everyone?" I asked.

"It would seem like they are in school, studying, like you should." Trione replied.

"I'm saving worlds, I don't have time for school."

I walked up to a sign in front of the giant building, which was a school. I looked into it and read the name out loud.

"Sakura Gaoka High School. That sounds familiar." I said to myself.

"I do not sense the presense of an Organization member here. Maybe we're safe?" Trione asked.

"I'm not sure, I think there is a problem with the amount of positive energy at this school."

"According to my research, this is an All-Girl's School. You won't be able to get in the-"

Trione was cut off in the middle of her sentence by a screaming black-haired girl running up to me while screaming my name. when she stopped running and screaming, she jump and forced me to lay on the ground while she was trying to hug every last inche of my soul.

"Rex... Do You know this girl?" Trione asked.

"I'm not entirely sure... I did know a girl who looked just like her..." I replied.

"Rex, it's Mi!...O!" The Girl replied.

"You're name is O?" I asked confused.

She slapped me across the face for some reason I couldn't put my hands on.

"My Name is Mio. You should know that by now. I was with you since the beginning." The Girl said.

"Rex...?" Trione asked.

"Oh, I guess she wasn't a lyokian. You must be the real deal, then. Did you ever find Ritsu?" I asked.

"No, I'm just back at my old school without her..." Mio said Sarcastically.

"That makes almost no sense." I replied.

"I was being sar-" She began.

"I know."

Mio pouted and brought us into the school via some random hallway that was mysteriously kept hidden for generations, as Mio put it. I could not help but laugh. soon, we got up to the light music room and walked in.

"Everyone, this is Rex, and Trione. they will be staying here for awhile. and by awhile, I mean for about 2 hours." Mio yelled proudly.

A small girl with brown hair got up, almost slipped, and walked towards me slowly.

"My name is Yui! I play the guitar..." She said, strumming a few strings.

I stared at her for some reason, mainly because I thought she was being kinda ditzy. The next girl, who had blonde hair, walked up and handed everyone 5 dollars.

"My name is Tsumugi, but you can call me Mugi." She said.

Then she went back to sit down and eat some of her cake that was left untouched. The Last girl, who had a hair color between blonde and brown. got up to look at us, then sat down again.

"Ritsu, that's rude." Yui said.

"It's okay, yui, we know exactly who she is." I replied with an angry tone.

"I've never seen you... Oh, Wait, Rex? You looks so different now!" Ritsu said, feeling my face.

"Could you stop?" Trione asked.

"Let me get back to you on that."

"Well then, do you guys know if there is any holes that are open that need to be closed?" I asked impatiently.

"It's a seal, not a hole." Trione replied.

"Right."

"And guess who else is hunting for it?" A voice called over the intercom.

"Is that normal?" I asked.

"I've never heard her -" Yui said, stopping in mid sentence.

"Come down to the Auditorium, darlings, and feel the music flow through your flesh and bones. I'm warning you though, my rock is so hard it can't be covered by a RAPPER. Goodnight, my Lovelies." The voice said, fading.

"Well, Fuck." I said.

"To the auditorium we go?" Trione said.

"That's where the fate seal must be. she's probably another one of the elites. First Isamio, then Sinotide, and now her? I knew all of the Elites couldn't be Male. 5 more after this."

We both sighed simultaneously and headed toward the auditorium. half of the students in the hallway were frozen. as we ran past them, Trione started to tear up, but we kept on moving. soon we made it to the auditorium.

"Welcome, My Lovely Rex! I am Rocklina, Here to purify your soul with the SOUND OF MUSIC!" Rocklina yelled.

"Isamio and Sinotide had good names, but Rocklina just makes me laugh." I said while laughing.

"Well, my real name is Goergirina, but NO ONE can pronounce THAT. Let that music move you, Rex."

"She's very handy with a Guitar." Trione said.

"This is no time for puns, Trione." I replied.

"I'm your memories, I only make jokes you've said in the past when I'm not being serious."

"When the hell did I say that?"

"During the Weird Al concert when you were 13, after you defeated seth, and went to with Max and Zoey."

"Well Fuck you too."

"So Much hate in this small band. Maybe I should break you up? but that would disrupt the volume that feeds my anger." Rocklina said.

"Her Music puns are getting a little bit too metal." I said.

"Rex, That's a terrible pun." Trione replied.

"I didn't even want to say that! My words just popped... I mean they went out to the countr... I can't stop the puns! What the Funk!"

"That's her power, she makes the music move you, literally."

"Good job, Maybe you could be the lead bassist? Anyway, Darling, With Trotejy's help, I can express my love to Tadase, and He shall forever fall for the funk, and not that punk rock, Amu that we took." Rocklina sighed.

"Rex, Goergirina is..." Trione started.

"Amu's Soulless. We can't kill her. Not unless we want to kill amu." I said sadly.

"Good night, my lovelies! I got what I came here for! Have fun on the Instrumental side of things!" Rocklina said, disappearing behind her guitar.

as her guitar disappeared after her, we walked right onto the auditorium stage.

"Rex, how's your voice?" Trione asked Worriedly.

"Not bad, but not Rocky either." I replied.

"I hate you."

"You can't hate me, You're me!"

"You're an Idiot."

"Fair enough."

We shut the seal with trione's powers and walked off in front of a portal.

"Oh, didn't Rocklina say she captured Amu?" I asked.

"Oh, Yeah..." Trione replied.

"This means that it's just you and me now, huh?"

"If you fall in love with me, Rex, It'll show you that you're just in love with yourself."

"So what happens if I start to play with you? Would I just be playing with myself?" I said.

I fell on the floor laughing at my own joke. Trione let out a giggle.

"You're still an Asshole."

We walked into the portal into the next world. Where we would meet an old foe.

**37 seals remain.**

**From the Desk of Ekkue:**

Amu is gone, Zoey is gone, Reese is here, and I'm still dying. I haven't told Rex his full secret about his parents. he isn't from the future.

He is the heir to a throne in a world near destruction.


	5. Striking Distance

**Chapter 5**

**Valoran**

**"Striking Distance"**

**Piltover**

"Attention all Piltover Citizens! Today marks the first day in the 17th festival of Flight! Can anyone manage to take down the Tailwind this year?" A Voice called over the intercom.

"Never been here before. Piltover." I said.

"It looks to me as if this is just one country off an entire country but were just seeing this small part of it." Trione replied.

"Maybe we won't get to see an elite here? everyone looks so... ready to fight."

"I'm not too sure that's how it's going to work... but I don't feel anything strange happening."

I nodded. we walked into the huge city that was swarming with several thousand people. Soon, we walked past a school that didn't look like it was going over too well, so we walked inside. as we roamed down the halls, we saw a Professor who had an abnormally large brain.

"Indeed, a Wise choice. Extra points for you!" The Professor said.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt, but I'm looking for a seal of Fate? Can you point me in the right direction?" I asked.

"Why, Hello. Yes, Yes. I know where one is. Unfortunately, I can't tell you. But, i can refer you to Ezreal, The Explorer. he knows every inch of Piltover. Yes, go see him. Now, Class, The cosine of your route, divided by The Equivolence of a Pancake, equals what? You Do that while I show this young man to Ezreal."

We walked halfway down the hall before the Professor spoke up again.

"Oh, yes, Sorry, I have forgotten to introduce myself. You may call me Heimerdinger. I am the Reverend Inventor in Piltover. Now, What may trouble you before the 17th Festival of Flight, Hmmmm?" Heimerdinger asked.

"We already told you, Professor. We're looking for the seal of fate so we can close it." Trione Replied.

"I remember no such seal. You may need to talk to more than just Ezreal. Hmm... Such a quaint way of putting this, yes."

"So, will you help us?" I asked.

"I shall do just that! Follow my lead, Simpletons!" Heimerdinger called.

"This guy is a big party starter, ain't he?" I asked Trione.

"Rex... For the first time in my life outside your brain, you may just have a point." Trione replied.

We walked alongside Heimerdinger up until we got to the main road the Festival of Flight was taking place.

"Zilean! He can tell you were that monstrosity of an Explorer is. Yes. Talk to him. I have a Class to maintain!" Heimerdinger said as we walked over to the large guy with a long gray beard.

"The way is always the same. Turn the Gear Left. No, the other way. Huh, I already knew you would make that mistake." He said.

"Mr. Zilean, sir, I... Uhh... Heimerdinger sent us to see you?" I said, questioning myself.

"Rex, I already knew you were coming." Zilean replied.

"How does that...?" Trione said before she was cut off by Zilean again.

"Time flies like an arrow; fruit flies like banana." Zilean said.

"The wise man has a sense of humor, I see." I said.

"What do you seek, my boy?"

"I'm looking for a seal. We need to close it before..."

I was cut off again before I could even get anywhere near the end of my sentence.

"Trotejy takes control of it? All in good time. I can help you. However, someone already decided to try and find it." Zilean said.

"Zilean, The Tailwind needs you." A Girl with Blonde hair said to zilean.

"I'm sorry, Lad, but my duty calls. All I can tell you is, Stay away from the depths of Hell," Zilean said, walking away from us, "Coming, my dearest Janna!"

"Well, this turns out to be a bad day. 2 heroes tried to help us and we STILL haven't found This Ezreal guy." I said aloud.

Right at that moment, a hand touched my shoulder.

"Then I guess it's Time to get our hands dirty," A Guy said behind us, "The name's Ezreal, Grand explorer of Piltover. Anything you lost I can find." he said.

"Can you find the Fate Seal we're looking for?" I asked.

"Fate Seal? I know exactly where that is! No time to waste!"

With that, Ezreal took off.

"You think we should follow him?" I asked Trione.

"Uhm, Duh." She replied.

We ran after him for a really long time. Soon, we noticed that He was gone. We couldn't find him anywhere.

"How does that work? He was just here a Second ago!" I yelled.

"Punch first. Ask questions while punching." A Voice came from behind us.

"Vi?" Trione asked.

"Been awhile, Cupcake." Vi replied to Trione.

"What the actual fuck is going on?" I asked.

"Vi and I go way Back." Trione said.

"YOU WERE INSIDE MY FUCKING HEAD THE ENTIRE TIME."

"Not Entirely." Vi said.

"Actually, I was once a real person." Trione said.

I threw myself on the ground and pounded it once.

"No, You Punch the ground like _this_." Vi said, punching the ground so hard a dent was made in the Earth's Core.

"That seems fairly legit, I guess." I replied.

"Can you help us, Vi?" Trione asked.

"You can bet you're Mechanical arms I can." Vi Replied.

"I don't have Mechanical Arms."

Vi just sat there laughing. After a few minutes, she stopped and we walked away about 3 feet before Ezreal finally reappeared.

"That was Difficult. The Enemy Draven was a tough man to defeat." Ezreal said, dusting himself off.

"Summoner's Rift or Twisted Treeline?" Vi asked.

"Neither, Crystal Scar."

"So it was a Dominion Fight?"

"Exactly."

"So, Are you guy's going to help us or not?" I asked.

"We're already at the border of Piltover and Zaun. I am not going in there." Ezreal said.

"I could try, but there are a lot of horrible monsters in there, Most of them being scientificly bred. It's the _lilo and stitch _of Valoran." Vi said.

"So, you guys are just going to leave us?" Trione asked.

"Yup. Sorry, Cupcake."

Trione sighed as we walked over to Zaun, a city of Waste and Mechanics gone wild.

**Zaun**

"This place looks terrible." Trione said.

"Looks Terrible too." I replied.

As we walked through the city of Zaun, the stench of everything bad took over.

"Rex Owen? What a Pleasent suprise. I didn't expect to see you in this state." A voice said from behind us.

_Don't kill him, he's probably an Elite. _I thought to myself.

"I am not An Elite, I am actually here to help you." The Voice said again.

"You... Read my Mind?" I asked.

"Oh, I can do much more than that, My friend. I have traded my skills with the Dinoblade for Unlimited Psychic powers. In Fact, I actually trained with your friend, a former collegue of mine. What was his name? I believe it was Ekkue..." The voice answered.

I finally turned around. It was a guy, he had long white hair and a large lab coat, except it was a silver coat and not white. He had no shoes on and didn't have need for any weapon.

"Who exactly are you?" Trione asked.

"Ah, Pardon my Intrusion of course, I shall very well Introduce myself. You may Call me Kerl." The Man Said.

"Carl?" I asked.

"No, No. Kerl. it's short for Kerlaphoctetes. I'm greek, if you couldn't tell." Kerl said.

"Trione, can you speak greek?" I asked.

"Mandrin, french, english, japanese, croation, parseltongue, internet, Poserian... Nope, no greek." Trione replied.

"I speak english, if you couldn't tell." Kerl said.

"That's great. what do you want to show us?" I asked.

"A Simple flashback of a girl I met not too long ago."

Soon, the entire world was coated in deep blackness, minus a small grey spot in the middle of the black area in front of Kerl, Trione, and I. In the grey area there was a young blonde girl, who looked around the age of 12, casting wind magic on rats and stuff.

"Who is this girl?" I asked, "Why are you showing me this?"

"This, Rex, Is your sister. She was left in the state of Zaun to fend for herself. Everyone thought her parent's were dead. They were not dead, but they are now." Kerl said.

The flashback stopped and we went back to the City of Zaun. I fell onto the ground.

"I... have a... a sister?" I said, unbelieveably.

"That girl is a Princess. Making you a..." Kerl started, but was cut off by a girl with flowing blonde hair and a bird on her shoulders.

"Prince. Hello, Brother." The girl said.

"Janna, Why return here?"

"The Wind guided me."

"The Wind Guided you. Is there ever a moment in which the wind doesn't guide you?"

"Sister? Does that mean I'm not an Ancient?" I asked.

"They aren't your real parents. You're real parents, are Poserians. Go, talk to your sister in your native language." Kerl adviced.

"... _Gokeral mo junu hatu sayuuren ga tosete miyimno?_" I asked, which somehow meant 'are you really my sister?'

"_hojuno go hutemini ja humir fronhi tsetiai."_ My sister replied.

"Her name is Janna." Trione said.

"You speak Poserian?" I asked, shocked.

"Did you not listen to me at all?" Trione replied.

"Let it go, Trione. the seal is below your feet." Kerl said.

"Kerlaphoctetes?" Janna asked.

"Please, for the last time, call me Kerl."

"What in the name of the wind is going on?"

"You see, Dear, there is a very evil man aiming to control fate and kill every good person in this entire multiverse. So far, he isn't succeeding, but we can't get our hopes too high. You're brother, Rex, is trying to take him down and succeeding with every step. that's what's going on."

"Donzo!" Trione said.

"And now we can leave." I said.

"Strange that an Elite didn't show up yet." Kerl said.

"Don't get your hopes up." Janna said.

Trione and I said our Goodbye's to everyone and jumped into the portal.

_**36 seals remain**_

**Meanwhile, in Noxus...**

"You seem like a very good Sport. I would like you to join the ranks of the 6 Elites I have, allow me your soul, and I can make you a famed Entertainer across the all the worlds when I am done taking them all over. It'll be your hour, every hour, for all of eternity. What do you have to say to that?" Trotejy asked a guy with a great mustache and a wrinkled face.

"Why, thank you." The man said.

"Now, i would just like to point out that you may need to take another champion in order for this to work according to plan. You see, Janna is the Sister of Rex Owen. She is the Princess of Poseria, and without her in the way, Rex is much easier to get too. All I need is your soul and we will be done and settle the other differences with Isamio and Rocklina. You need to be Perfect, the Perfect Elite."

"Perfection, I got that."

"So, Are you in, Sir? Anything you would like to add?"

"All I can say is, Trotejy," The Man tilts his face so it is seen on the screen, "Welcome to the League of Draven."

"The League of Draven?"

"Not Draven, Draaaven."

**From the Desk of Ekkue...**

Dear god, what is He doing? I can see Kerlaphoctetes revealing to rex his past, but it's too soon... His Sister is in great trouble, and it seems as if Trotejy is recruiting an... entertainer?

I'm dying, and nothing more could possibly go wrong, I hope.


	6. Marluxia Returns

**Chapter 6**

**Traverse Town**

**"Marluxia returns"**

Before I tell you anything else of what happened to Trione and I, We we're already in traverse town at the start of this story. We Passed out as soon as we got there. I don't know why, but we did. Then , this shit started Happening.

"Shit, Shit, SHIT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I did not expect to see him here!" Trione yelled back from halfway across the hall.

"I don't think that matters right now! Just keep runni- FUCK!"

A fireball flew over my head near the end of that sentence. I looked behind me to see Xalir chasing me. It seemed as if he had wings.

"How the fucking hell did he get those?" I screamed.

"he must be able to absorb the powers of those he defeats! That means if he kills you, he..." Trione said, before I cut her off.

"He dies. If I die, he dies."

"I was going to say you're sceptar, because if he defeats an Enemy with Immortality..."

"Well, you could have told me that sooner, trione!"

Another Fireball went over my head as trione and I we're racing towards the Mysterious house.

"**Rex Owen, I have come to kill you!**" Xalir said loudly.

"How the fuck can he do that? his voice got deeper!" I asked.

"I don't have all the fucking answers, I''m half scared to death, I don't even know how he got the fireballs!" Trione said.

One Last Fireball exploded behind us and we jumped across the stones that lead to the Mysterious house.

"**Curse You for not giving me the Ability to Swim, Rex Owen!**" Xalir said, then ran away on four legs.

We got up onto the island and I fell on my stomach, gasping for breath. trione stood next to me, completely fine.

"Why... Why Aren't... you... out of... of breath?" I asked.

"Memories don't need to breathe." Trione replied.

"Stop bringing up the fact you're me, It's making me go insane!"

"Then stop insisting I do human-like things!"

"You said you were once human on our visit to the border of Piltover and Zaun!"

"I once was human, yes, but who says I am now?"

"Hey guys, we're all friends here. Can you guys stop fighting?" Someone in front of us asked.

I turned around to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy standing before us. He came right over and gave me a side hug.

"Great to see you too, Sora." I said.

"Rex, I have news." A voice said.

I turned around to find that Ai enma was standing behind us. She didn't have any facial expression, so I assumed it was not that bad of news.

"Ekkue is Dead, this means Zoey has killed Gamiir and Trotejy needs a new member." Ai said with a straight face.

"WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK. FIRST XALIR APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE, TRYING TO KILL ME, THEN EKKUE DIES! THIS DAY COULD NOT GET ANY WORSE!" I yelled.

"Rex, I have logical information concerning You're Biological Sister and Isamio..." Kerl said, appearing out a portal that seemed to be coming out of nowhere.

"FUCK MY ENTIRE FUCKING EXISTANCE WITH A MOTHERFUCKING SHOVEL AND A FUCKLOAD OF MOTHERFUCKING CHOCOLATE, I DO NOT FUCKING WANT TO FUCKING TALK TO THAT MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A FUCK!"

"Cool your ace, Rex." Trione said.

"I just do not know how this day could get any worse from here."

"Attention All Worlds." A voice said from space.

"FUCK."

"I Am Marluxia. I have gathered 40... Actually, now it's just down to 27, but still... of the worlds greatest guardians to participate in an All-out brawl. If you can defeat them, you can receive your wildest dreams and have them come true. That is all. Come, one and all, Anyone can participate!" The Voice said, then went back to the emptiness that we were in already.

"So that must be what Xalir's up too. Killing Guardians to receive new powers." Trione said.

"HE MUST BE WORKING WITH TROTEJY!" I yelled.

"Rex, if that was the case, Marluxia would just give him the power to control fate."

"THAT IS THE ONLY WAY TROTEJY CAN WIN! TO DEFEAT THE 27 GUARDIANS."

"I think his plan is way more thought out and this has been going on since before this journey, dumbass."

"WE HAVE TO STOP TROTEJY BEFORE HE CONTROLS FATE!"

"And he's lost it."

"I CAN DO THIS. FOR THE FATE OF DEMACIA AND THE EVIL BRINGER OF THE ALMIGHTY TALLEST, I SHALL GO TO NARNIA TO DEFEAT THE EVIL VILGAX AND RECLAIM VICTORY TO THE LAND OF OOO-"

Before rex could even continue, Kerl slapped him across the face with a frying pan.

"Rex, that is the most illogical and idiotic thing you have said since I met you." Kerl said.

"He's said stupider." Trione replied.

"Ouch. Why are we here again?" I asked.

"Because Xalir was chasing us and we needed a refuge."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh. Why was Xalir Chasing us?"

"Hell if I know, we both passed out."

I slowly got up from falling onto the floor.

"Is there anything else we can do for you, Sora?" I asked.

"If you find Riku, Be sure to contact us!" Sora said.

"Or the King!" Donald continued.

"And Maybe even Kairi, Hyuck." Goofy finished.

"I'll be on the lookout for all three of them." I replied.

"Rex..." Another voice said.

"Minima?"

"Yes. Mayura needs you. You must go to Miyagami Academy immediately. It's Isamio. It may seem like it's an illusion, but..."

"What if Ai went with us? She can see past illusions, right?" Trione asked.

"I can see plainly past illusions." Ai said Emotionlessly.

"Minima, You should tell Kurai about Ekkue's..."

I stopped. The Moment I said Kurai Minima's face got sad.

"Kurai is dead." Minima said finally.

"... Oh. I didn't... Well, It looks like we have one more person to avenge." I said.

Trione, Ai and I all went to the portal that would take us to Miyagami.

"Trione, did you lock the seal?" I asked.

"This town has no seal. It's like it was already locked up several times." Trione said.

"Sorry. That must've been us." Sora said.

"Sora, You helped save this town. Thank you." Trione said, Kissing Sora on the cheek.

Sora nearly fainted, but managed to stay awake.

"Sora, don't get any Idea's. She's apart of me, so once we win, she'll return back as my memories. Love isn't an option for her." I said.

"Don't worry, My heart is saved for my friends and Kairi." Sora replied.

I smiled for the first time in nearly 5 years. We walked through the portal, we needed to take down Isamio.

**From the Desk of Ekkue:**

If you are reading this, I am dead. I knew it was going to happen. Ai told me that Zoey nearly killed Gamiir, I knew it was only a matter of time. Then, I felt that sensation in my chest. I cannot tell you how I died, because it hasn't happened yet. But one things for sure, once Rex defeats trotejy and saves the worlds, he will be th...

Eku

(The rest of this message was nowhere to be found)**  
**


	7. Worst Student Attack

**Chapter 7**

**Miyagami Academy**

**"The Worst Student Attack"**

I held my dinoblade at an angle trying to figure out how to attack with it without harming the school. It troubled my that I had to think about it.

"So, Trione, do you think this is one of the worlds with a complicated Fate Seal?" I ask, reluctantly.

"I'm afraid so. If anything, this is going to be a terrifying world." Trione said sadly.

"Great." I spoke, putting my sword away.

We walked a little farther until we reached the Best Student Council Dormitory.

"Remember, Rex, this world doesn't know you. No matter how much you think you know the person..." Trione was interrupted by Rein Tsunimoto, a girl with a tendency to say thinks 3 times in one sentence.

"Rex!" She yelled in her normal, somewhat cracked toned voice, "We missed, desired, and wanted you to come back!"

Trione paused.

"Forget everything I just said. this must have not been a lyokian world." Trione stuttered.

"What's a Lyokian?" Rein asked.

"Never mind her, she's just being moody. Anything specific you want to ask?" I said motivated.

"Yes, Actually, their, totally, Absolutely, and Positively was! There is a dangerous man attacking our school!"

"Do you know who he is?"

"He had a weird mustache and held axes in both hands."

"Rex..." Trione stuttered shyly.

"I don't know who he is... But I'd be happy to help!" I said.

Rein smiled and ran back to the dorm. I reached my hand out to signal we wanted to go with her, but she was already gone.

"I guess we have to try and find it ourselves." I said, sighing.

"Rex, it's literally 5 feet away. the entrance is right in front of you." Trione said stubbornly.

"I know, but that's like, 200 steps away."

"Shut up you lazy ass."

A few moments later, we arrived in the cafeteria of the Best Student Council, Surrounded by a few of the members of the assault squad.

"Rex, you made it at the right time." Nanaho, the Red-Haired Captain said.

"Nice to talk to you again, Nanaho." I replied, sitting down at a table.

"Kaori." Trione said stubbornly.

"Trione." Kaori replied.

"You two... know each other?" I asked.

"It was in Demacia, but that's another story." Trione said.

"Vi is my sister." Kaori noted.

"Kaori, Enough of your family squabbles. Let's get down to business. Sayuri, tell Rex what happened." Nanaho said angrily.

"Last night, there we're axes that I found on the ground next to the actual school. as far as I could tell, there was no perminent damage loss, but I'm afraid there will be soon." Sayuri said.

"Any word on who it could be?" I asked.

"Not in the slightest. I couldn't hear anything last night."

"I did!" Shouted a childish voice from the kitchen.

"Maachi, can you tell us what happened?" Nanaho asked.

Maachi stepped out of the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I heard screams from the back of the dormitory, like someone was being kidnapped. It sounded like Mayura." Maachi continued.

"Of Course. Mayura is the Key to this world. By taking her out, this world is controlled by the one who controls fate." Trione said.

"How did you figure that out?" Kaori said Mockingly.

"If you actually read anything in your life, you'd know."

"Does this mean Trione was once human?" Nanaho Asked.

"I guess it's about time for me to explain how I got trapped inside Rex's head, isn't it?" Trione started.

"Please do." I replied.

"Well, it all started about 9 years ago..." Trione said, but then was interrupted by a huge hole in the wall.

"Now this is how to move." A voice said as the dust cleared.

after everything was visible, next to the hole in the wall stood a fairly large person who stood at least 6 feet tall and had brown hair, and a brown mustache.

"I should have KNOWN draven was behind this!" Kaori yelled, holding up fist.

"BEST STUDENT COUNCIL! Execute plan 99998!" Nanaho yelled.

"Nanaho, There is no 99998!" Sayuri yelled.

"That's because this plan is just now being executed, the plan is..." Nanaho pulls out her yo-yo, "Kick Draven's Ass!"

"I've got Pain to serve." Draven said.

Soon a huge fight broke out, which lead several more of the Best Student Council Members, including Kanade, down to the cafeteria. in a few minutes, each member of the assault squad flew back and hit the wall.

"Seina, could you call the nurse?" Kanade asked.

"Sure thing, Miss President!" Seina replied, pulling out her phone.

"What bad timing." Trione said.

"For him, Yes," I said, pulling out my sceptar, "Because I'm prepared to woop his big, fat, Draven Ass."

"Sorry, dude. Places to go, me to see." Draven said.

and with that, he left the big hole in the wall and went through a portal.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" I yelled.

"He left 4 injured victims and just... left." Trione stated.

"That Bastard..."

I went straight to my knees and slammed the ground with my fist. I was angry. this was the upteenth time I wasn't able to fight with one of Trotejy's elite's. Mayura was gone. I failed this world.

"If it makes you feel any better, now would be a great time to tell you how I got inside your head." Trione said, smiling.

"Ugh, fine." I replied.

"Do you not want to hear it?"

"No, I do, I'm just mad at myself."

"Well. Let me start, anyway. 4 years before you began your adventure, I was alone in the city-state of Demacia with Kaori and Vi. Vi wasn't native or Associated with that city in that moment, but we we're alone. I didn't even know about my twin sister. Vi and Kaori fought to know who they were, and why they were in demacia. One day, Vi left to pick up some groceries and never came back. Kaori was worried. I sat, alone, reading every day waiting for Vi to come back. Kaori took up a job and feed the both of us on one salary. we couldn't afford a house. we slept in a sewer that smelled of old meat. After two years of this, 7 years ago, Kaori got fed up with the lifestyle and left me alone. I sat there for a few minutes, but when I realized Kaori left, I ran outside. it was winter, and I had nowhere to go. I walked a bit more. Soon, a Musician named Sona noticed me and asked if I belonged anywhere. given my depression at that time, I said no. She invited me to a music cafe. I sat there listening to music for a few weeks until sona finally asked me what I was going to do. Around this time there was a league refered to as the 'League of Legends' where the biggest names go out to fight each other. She was chosen to be among the Champions. I told her I wanted to be a writer and write stories about worlds Parallel to ours. She accepted this fact and told me to go find Quinn, an elite ranger. as I left, I heard a Cry for help. given my Demacian heritage I decided to go, only to see that a Giant horse, who I now know as Hecarim, was trying to take out an entire village. that didn't sit right with me, but I couldn't do anything. I just watched and cried as one of the villages of Demacia was destroyed before my eyes. Soon, another girl who looked exactly like me sat down. she told me these exact words, and I will always remember them, 'Mother and Father died just now. That was the village we were born in, Trione'. and that was the very first time I ever heard my name. Vi and Kaori always called me 'Book Girl' because they found me under a tree near the same Demacian village. I never knew the villages name. and that point I continued to cry. The girl took her hand and moved my head closer to my shoulder and I started to cry. I was sad. I couldn't bring myself to handle it. the girl opened a magical portal and took me to Quinn's house. There, I trained and Trained to fulfill my goals of travelling to different worlds and writing about them. that is about the time I found out my own twin sister's name was Shione. I learned a lot of Psychic magic to revenge against Hecarim. 5 years ago, when your adventure started, I watched over you. I used my Psychic ability to open a hole into another world, your world, and saw you. I watched over you like a hawk when I was training, watching that first journey as often as I could. You had skill. I wanted to help you, but I had no way of connecting with you. When Dr. Z was fighting you, I had been practicing a spell that would allow me to get inside your head and be with you. I worked and worked, while Shione was already inside Max's head, until one day, during the beginning of your second journey, I finally mastered the art and became your Mentor. That was the way I became you. I absorbed your memories. I am a real person. Born and raised to Demacian customs. I can fight. But, I am here to solely help you become the best Dinoblade master you can be. so, Get up on your feet and let's do this shit!"

I stared at trione, with tears in my eyes. I stood up, as motivated as possible.

"Maybe one of these days, Trione, My memories will come back to me. It might not be today, tomorrow, or the next day, but we can make it happen!" I said.

The entire Best Student Council Cheered.

"Save Mayura!" Maachi yelled.

"We Have faith, Assurance, and Believe in you!" Rein yelled.

"You two," Nanaho Started, "Go out and kick some Soulless ass."

We both nodded and Trione opened a Portal. I was never so happy about something in my life. I had the faith I could do something to save not just mine, but every single world I stepped foot in.

Prepare yourself, Trotejy. I won't be easy to kill.

**From the Author:**

Trione's Backstory is Entirely Revealed. She is human, and lived life without parents. She didn't even know Shione for the first few years of her life. Vi saved her life. Sona Saved Her life, Quinn saved her life, and Rex is currently working towards saving her life. This story is just getting good.


	8. An Incantation of Evil - Part 1

Chapter 8

**Jump City**

"An Incantation of Evil - Part 1"

My mind drew a blank as I landed in the middle of a park. There we're kids playing all around and I seemed like the odd one out. But, at the same time, it all seemed so familiar. I looked around.

**Before that Happened: **"Welcome to Azarath, my lord. Is there anything you wish to for me to do?" a Large Demonic monster asked Trotejy.

"I noticed that there was an energy spike in Jump City. It seems as though my enemy is here. I wish for you to take care of him as I pursue the wheel of fate." Trotejy said to the demon.

"I see, very well, my lord. But, what about the Titan's? and my Daughter?"

"Spare the life of you're daughter. Kill Dick, Victor, the Tamareneon girl, and Garfield. Do not kill the bird."

"I shall do as you wish my lord. How long must I wait?"

"Give Rex Owen 3 more days to live. I want to bask in his death. I can bring you out of here. my powers grow everyday. Not many know this, but everyone I or my Soulless have killed, I get their power. Since Gamiir has died," Trotejy whips out Gamiir's controller and summoned a soulless, "I have received his powers. If you kill the titans, minus your daughter, Give me their powers. Once I control fate, I will be invincible and no one will be able to kill me! and Mira will live as long as I do. I may even have a spot for you in the courthouse of the new world order. Maybe even the supreme court judge. But only If you help me. Is that understood, Trigon?"

"I shall help in any way I can, My Lord."

"Excellent. Your freedom begins in 3 days. Have fun."

Trotejy walked into the portal behind him as Trigon stopped and watched him. Trigon then turned around and started conjuring demons.

**Back to Rex's POV: **I was surrounded by the laughing of teenagers and the puzzling noises of happy children. with that being said, I have no Idea where the hell I was. It wasn't until about 3 minutes from when I landed when I noticed Trione wasn't with me.

"Excuse me!" I asked a group of teenagers throwing a frisbee back and forth.

"What do you want, Blonde?" One of the kids said in a tone like he was going to kill me.

"Where am I?" I asked, ignoring the fact this kid is obviously annoyed.

"Look at a damn map."

The teenager went back to throwing the frisbee back and forth with his friends. I walked away, right before I was tackled to the ground by a guy with a mask.

"Get out of here!" The guy whispered to me.

"Can I ask for what purpose?" I tried to answer.

"Slade is coming..."

"Slade?"

An explosion opened a hole in the side of a building near where I was situated. out of it came a man with a mask, half copper, half black, but you could still see his eyes.

"Come out, Robin." The man said.

"Are you Robin?" I whispered.

"I was, but now I don't think I can change my name to 'Hummingbird' or something cooler." Robin answered.

We ran over to a bush and ducked inside it. Robin hushed me as slade walked by, searching for him. as soon as we noticed the coast was clear, we ran the opposite direction. soon, we heard another large explosion coming from the direction we were running.

"We better go fight it. You can fight, right?" Robin asked.

I summoned my sceptar and nodded. We ran off into the direction where we heard the explosion. when we reached their, we noticed a green human, a girl in a blue cloak, and a half man/half robot person. I remembered each and every one of them, but I couldn't recall where from.

"**Rex, you're losing your memory. the longer you stay in this world, you will forget the reason why you came.**" A Voice said in my head.

It wasn't Trione. I could easily recognize her voice when she spoke. this was someone different. I decided to deal with it.

The fight was long and tough. I learned everyone's names, Raven, Garfield, and Victor. we set up to fight the alien.

"Clorbag Valblernek!" The girl screamed.

"What did she say?" Raven asked the group.

"I don't know, but it didn't sound good." Victor replied.

"I think we should just talk. Fighting doesn't really seem to be working." Raven said.

"It's okay," Robin yelled to the strange alien girl, "We're not going to hurt you."

The floating alien came down from the sky and Robin unlocked her handcuffs. I wasn't sure if it was a reward or if it was just a way for the aliens to speak our language, but the girl kissed Robin. Robin stood there, stunned, as the girl began to speak.

"My name is Koriand'r, from the planet Tamaran. I was kidnapped by Gordanians, who seek the destruction of this world." The girl said.

"Gordanians?" Robin asked.

"**Rex, Don't listen to her. There is a bigger threat.**" The Voice said again.

I clasped my head over my ears and lay on the sidewalk, curled up like a ball.

"We need to get him to the tower." Robin said.

"You have a tower?" Raven asked.

I couldn't hear anymore after that. My ears rang out, and I nearly fainted. my eyes shut. when I opened them again, everyone was surrounding me, including Koriand'r.

"Her name is Starfire now, and Garfield is Beast Boy, plus Victor got the name of Cyborg. Are you okay?" Robin asked.

"I'm... Fine. just a little headache happening, but nothing too serious." I replied.

I lied about the headache, there never was one. I wasn't sure why I passed out, either.

"Well, Welcome to the Teen Titans." Robin said joyfully.

"I'm... Not sure if I'm suppose to be with you guys. But I guess, until I find out why I'm here, I can stay with you guys. how long was I out?" I asked.

"Sounds like amnesia." Raven said emotionlessly.

"Two days." Robin replied.

"**Something... is going to happen tomorrow. Warn the titans.**" The voice said.

"Why did the one with a sword shut down quickly?" Starfire asked.

"The Voice... Inside my head... It told me... There is a bigger threat... and something is going to happen..." I replied, grasping the side of my head.

"This grasping of the head, is it some kind of human ritual?" Starfire asked.

"No, it means his brain hurts." Beast Boy replied.

"An organ of the human is healing through the grasp of one's hand?" Starfire asked.

"No... That's just ridiculous Star." Beast Boy answered.

"Whatever the cause, it looks like it's getting worse." Robin said.

"I think I'm fine. it doesn't hurt." I said.

I got up off the bed where I was laying. I stood up, completely unharmed and ready for action. I was still unsure what was going on.

"_who are you?_" I tried thinking to the voice.

"**My name is Minima, and you are in grave danger. Trione was taken by the father of the girl who you are looking at, the one in the blue cloak, and at 2 pm tomorrow, her dad will take control of her and then take over the world, killing everyone except for her. Be warned, Rex owen, Be warned.**" The voice replied.

**Meanwhile, At the H.I.V.E Base:**

"I noticed you entered here, who are you?" Slade asked Trotejy as he entered the room.

"I am no one you should be wary of, I just need your mask, deathstroke." trotejy answered.

"So, you won't tell me your name, but you know mine? what makes you think I'm going to give you my mask?" Slade asked, sliding out his weapons.

"Just a small fact that I have killed about 4 superheroes in this universe."

"Which 4? that way I'll know if you're lying."

"Name any 4 superheroes that aren't the Teen Titans."

"I like you. You should stay with me."

"The Mask, Deathstroke."

"Right, Right. I'll give you my mask, but only if you can take it from me."

Slade ran towards trotejy with all his might, right as Trotejy threw out his arm and created a green forcefield that knocked back slade.

"Hal Jordan," Trotejy said, "and I don't even need a ring."

Slade, learning from his mistake, came charging from the side to attack, thinking Trotejy wouldn't notice.

"Sothniz...Noirtem...Htaraza!" Trotejy yelled, forming a white magic around slade, lifting him into the air, "Zatanna."

Trotejy then dropped Slade and took out a bow and arrow, shot it, and made it explode while being attached to slade.

"Green Arrow." Trotejy said.

Trotejy then ran straight through slade and took him across the ocean. as he was running, Trotejy took his mask, and flew straight up.

"Flash. Are you happy with those 4, deathstroke?" Trotejy asked.

"Who are you and why do you call me Deathstroke?" Slade asked Trotejy.

"Such a simple answer. To put it simply, I am just a person without a soul, who will become the ruler of all worlds."

Trotejy then dropped slade into the middle of the ocean without any life protection, and soon, Slade was at the bottom of the ocean, wondering what happened. After a few minutes, he spoke his last words no one was ever going to hear.

"Trotejy...I could never achieve... Your power."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. An Incantation of Evil - Part 2

Chapter 9

**Jump City**

"An Incantation of Evil - Part 2"

"**My name is Minima, and you are in grave danger. Trione was taken by the father of the girl who you are looking at, the one in the blue cloak, and at 2 pm tomorrow, her dad will take control of her and then take over the world, killing everyone except for her. Be warned, Rex Owen, Be warned.**" The voice replied.

"What are you, and why the hell are you inside my head?" I thought.

"**I cannot say. Just, be wary of the Raven.**" Minima replied.

"Be Wary of the Raven?" I asked out loud, by mistake.

"Did someone call my name?" Raven asked, walking into the living room of the tower.

The other 4 titans were there, but I wasn't sure why.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Only a few hours, although it's only 9 pm right now." Robin said seriously.

"9 pm? That means we don't have that much time... Listen, a voice in my head said that someone's dad... that's all I remember."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's probably not important. Although, I just received word that slade is dead, so we must not take this lightly." Robin staggered.

"I say we just wait." Raven replied.

"Wait? But, the world's going to end…" I said, grasping my head.

Everyone turned to look at me, and I was just on my knees grasping my head.

"Titans, Move out!" Robin called, "Rex, it seems like you need some rest."

"I….I can't…. Rest… damn it….." I replied, laying down on the warm bed, ready to pass out.

**Meanwhile, on Azarath**

"Ebnac salive sareh nrut dna emot kcab rethguad ymgnirb!" Trigon chanted loudly over a cauldron of fresh bat meat.

"Good, Trigon. The spell has been completed. Your daughter, Raven, is now fully under your control. Take a look." Trotejy told him.

Trotejy opened a portal that showed Raven standing alone in her room, motionless. Trigon put one arm up as Raven put her same arm up.

"There is no way we could possibly lose!" Trigon laughed.

"However, there is one problem. Rex Owen." Trotejy said.

The portal shifted over to Rex, sleeping in the titan's bed. Trigon watched over him with curiosity.

"Seems like an easy enough subject to kill. What have you done with Minima?" Trigon asked.

"She is in a special place. Rex Owen will have no help," Trotejy laughed manically, "You have until tomorrow."

Trotejy disappeared and Trigon was standing there, looking into Raven's portal, laughing hysterically as Raven laughed alongside him.

**Back in Jump City**

I woke up with a start. I looked at the time, 1 pm the next day. I quickly had to jump out of bed and warn the titans. But, Raven was blocking my exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said, emotionless.

"I need to warn the titans of trigon, let me through!" I yelled.

"I can't let you do that, Rex. You see, I was sent by my dad to kill you."

"That's impossible," I jumped back, "You were treating me so kindly yesterday."

"That was yesterday. I'm a new woman now."

"You don't even sound anything like the Raven I know. What the fuck happened to your voice?"

"I am here, and that is all you need to know."

A giant fridge was flung towards me with Raven's black magic. I quickly dodged and brought out my Scepter. I ran quickly at her, but she dodged and flew me under a pit of despair. All I could see was darkness. However, I closed my eyes and released light from underneath.

"Where did that come from?" I asked myself.

"**No… You're just like Xalir…**" Raven said, stunned.

This time Raven was talking in a deep, demonic voice and her eyes became red.

"TRIGON!" I yelled.

"**I must applaud you Rex, not many people can guess who I am within a matter of SECONDS!**" Raven/Trigon yelled.

A fridge was thrown at my face, but I managed to cut it in half before it reached me. I flew up in the air and cut Raven below the waist. She cried in agony. I put away a video recorder that was apparently out the whole time.

"**You… Monster…**" Raven cried angrily as her blood went out onto the floor, "**This doesn't defeat Trigon… He still comes. He always comes….**"

Raven took her last breathes before I called one of the healers I knew was in the city. In about 20 minutes, one came and reassured me she could get Raven back to her normal state. I ran outside and showed the other titans the video footage.

"No way." Beast Boy said, stunned.

"Glorbnof! I was sure today was going to be extra happy without much fighting on either side of the battle." Starfire said.

"Rex, what time is it?" Robin asked.

"1:30. and we have other things to worry about." I replied to Robin.

"The teen titans… moment's away from doom." A recognizable voice called.

"Illusio?" I yelled back.

"You guessed correctly, Rex. Welcome to a new world of Illusions. Trigon is coming, and there is nothing you can do to stop it, well, actually, there is, but you don't know about those yet. And with Ekkue and Mira Janoyu dead, you may never know." Illusio laughed.

"Wait, but if Mira is dead, why isn't Trotejy dead?"

"That's easy. Trotejy is a special kind of soulless, one that is nearly impossible to become. He became a soulless by giving up his soul for eternity. The only way to kill him is by killing him yourself!"

Illusio began laughing hysterically. I ran over and tried to cut through him, but every time I saw him, it was just an illusion. He wasn't actually there.

"I'm sorry, Rex. But time is almost up. The worlds ending in nearly 5 minutes, and you still don't know you gain the powers of every enemy you defeat! Hahah—oops." Illusio said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, you miserable fucking idiot." I yelled.

"Do you even remember all the enemies you defeated? I don't think you got a clue!"

"I was in a competition between the strongest fighters. I think I know very well who I did and did not defeat."

Illusio stood in a hologram shocked, then disappeared. A huge hole ripped open in the ground, and out came a colossal demon who looked ready to destroy the entire world.

"**I AM TRIGON! RULER OF THIS WORLD, AND SOON TO BE THE COURT JUSTICE OF EVERY WORLD!**"

Raven walked out of the tower with a headache, noticed her dad, and got into a battle stance. Beast boy was ready to turn into a T. Rex. Cyborg prepared his cannons. Starfire got her eyes glowing green, and ready to fire her energy balls. Robin pulled out his long staff, and I was armed with my Scepter, and we ran into battle.

**To be continued….**

Authors note:

Sorry for not updating this for a while. My account is acting up and I can't upload documents onto chrome for the time being. I don't know why, I just can't. I'll be uploading with Internet explorer until the issue gets resolved. Anyway, now we know a bit more about Trotejy and Rex, but we still have a lot more to progress through… like, where the fucking hell is Trione? And whatever happened to Zoey's soulless, Zolah? Stay tuned to find out!


	10. An Incantation of Evil - The Final Part

Chapter 10

Jump City

"An Incantation of Evil – The Final Part"

"JUMP!" Robin called as Trigon ran his hands into the ground.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I cried out, dodging a few fireballs.

"That's my father." Raven said, emotionlessly.

"NO SHIT."

I tried to hit the hands of the giant demon, but every time I tried my scepter would just go through his hands. Beast boy was already worn out. We'd been fighting for what seemed like hours on end.

"This is getting us nowhere, and we're already down a titan." Robin huffed in exhaustion.

"It's not possible, we can't touch him. It's like he's a hallucination or something." I said, breathing heavily.

"He's definitely there, but he is the personification of evil. Only evil can stop him, and that's something none of us have." Raven said.

"Then how the fuck are we supposed to fight?"

"Trick an evil person to killing him? I don't know."

Another large hand came crashing down as we dodged. Cyborg got hit by a shockwave that came out of the crash.

"This is bad." Robin said.

"It's like doomsday, but the doom is multiplied by way too fucking much." I replied.

"Is there an easier way?" Cyborg called out from the opposite side of Trigon.

"I don't think there is, Cyborg!" Robin called back.

"Where is Starfire?" Raven asked, landing down next to Robin and me.

"Starfire left a few hours ago. Not much we can do about that."

Another trigon hand smashed into the ground. Raven, Robin, and I all dodged rolled into a protected area.

"**COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE! DADDY IS HERE TO KILL YOU, REX OWEN!**" Trigon shouted.

"No one is allowed to call themselves my father." I said.

"Rex, who is your father?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, great time to ask a question about my past, Robin. You remind me of my sister…."

"What?"

"Personality wise. You and her are both real fucking annoying when it comes to not thinking stratigetically."

"Sorry for being curious."

"Stop arguing. How do we stop him? It seems impossible." Raven said.

"Maybe something lucky will happen and an evil person will come out of nowhere and save us the trouble." I replied.

"**Okay trigon, Listen up**!" A voice came out of nowhere.

"Is that… Xalir? But… he left so long ago…" I said.

I took a peak outside of the safe area and noticed Xalir yelling at Trigon.

"**You can't go around destroying worlds, if they're no world's left, what the hell do you think you're supposed to reign over?**" Xalir asked Trigon.

"**PUNY LITTLE SOULLESS, I WILL DEMOLISH YOU, FOR I AM TRIGON!**" Trigon shouted.

"**I asked you nicely, now I guess you must… die.**"

As I watched in amazement, Xalir sprouted wings randomly and continuously attacked the head and hands of the large demon.

"**OW OW OW PLEASE PUNY CREATURE NO MORE PAIN!**" Trigon shouted.

"**Okay, I'll put you out of your misery!**" Xalir yelled.

And with that, Xalir grew a big ball of darkness and aimed it at Trigon. The moment he threw it down, trigon dissolved until he was only ashes. Xalir's wings went away and the sky returned to the normal blue they once were.

"Xalir… you saved the worl-" I said.

"**Rex Owen, you are lucky this time, I hold a grudge against every demon scum in any world. I will still find a way to kill you, but the demon scum of the worlds are my first target. One day, you will be like me. Hopeless, and alone. Go to the electronics shop to rescue Trione and Shione. Next time we meet, it won't be in kindness.**" Xalir said, snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked.

"There are things in this world I cannot tell you. This is one of those things." I replied.

"Ah, Rex, It's been awhile." An older voice said.

"Kerlaphoctetes?" I asked.

"And your loving big sister!" Janna exclaimed as she walked with Kerl over to me.

Kerl gave me a pat on the shoulder as Janna tried to give me a hug.

"Rex, come back to our hometown, where you will be king." Janna said.

"King?" Raven and Robin said at the same time.

"I don't think this is a good place to talk. Do you have any, pizza joints, as the kids say?" Kerl asked.

Robin just looked at him and gave him the motion to follow him. After 5 minutes of walking, we managed to reach the pizza place, and order our pizza.

"Kerl, why are you here?" I asked.

"Trione and Shione sent me here. They told me to give you more information about your dad." Kerl replied.

"What about my mom?"

"I'm not allowed to speak about her right now. This decade is much too stressful."

"Figures."

"Don't worry about it too hard, the wind will guide you." Janna said, joyfully.

"Trione and Shione are coming soon. You must be tired of fighting. You look AWFUL." Kerl said.

"Is there another reason why you're here?" I asked.

"Oh, Yes. You're dad died to Trotejy today."

"I had a dad?"

"Of course. How do you think you were born?"

"Adopted."

Everyone went silent as Trione and Shione entered the table area.

"What's with all this silence, it's annoying." Shione said.

"Stop it, Shione, it's not like you could be any less like the silence." Trione replied, giggling.

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU BLACK HAIRED WITCH!"

"You have black hair too."

"Trione? Where were you?" I asked.

"Locked in Illusio's mind trap. Apparently, he isn't an elite for nothing. He has a lot of people locked in there. Most of them are thought to be dead." Trione said.

"… Is Lyokian Leo in there?"

"Yes, and so is the real ichika, and the real saber."

"Saber…"

I turned my head down in a slight depression.

"Aw, come on kiddo! Now isn't the time to be depressed. We have pizza!" Kerl said, trying to cheer me up.

"I'm just… glad… Saber's okay." I replied.

"Mayura hasn't been found yet…" Trione said.

I slammed my head on the table and stood up.

"I'm going to go take a walk." I said, and I walked away.

Outside of the pizzeria, a numerous amount of kids were having fun playing and laughing. I sat on a park bench thinking about my life.

"What if I'm not cut out to be who I am? What if I'm just… a normal human who was in the wrong place at the wrong time? What if I never came back to the past, and I was just from the future, with my normal future friends, and my normal future parents…" I thought to myself aloud.

"Well, Then, I wouldn't exist." A pretty voice came from in front of me.

I lifted my head up to see a girl with reddish hair that ran down her back, along with wearing a normal schoolgirl outfit.

"May I sit down?" She asked.

"Go ahead." I said.

She did. We just sat there for a few minutes without saying anything to the other person. After a long silence, the girl finally spoke up.

"Rex Owen, who do you really want to be?" she asked.

I paused. I never really thought about it too hard, and I wasn't sure if I had an answer for her.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Well, when you get an answer, tell me, k?" She said.

"Who exactly are you?" I asked.

"A friend. Someone who, without you being who you are, without all the friends you met, and without a loving sister, is nobody. I'm the warm, fuzzy feelings inside your soul. I'm the positive emotions you feel when you meet someone you know you're going to like to be around. I'm just like Trione and Xalir, another part of you. One that, doesn't quite know how to exist," The Girl got up and twirled around, "Until next time, Rex Owen! I await our next conversation!"

"Wait," I called, "What's your name!"

I ran around a corner to catch up with her, but she was gone. I went back to the pizzeria.

"You ready to go?" Trione asked.

"I'm gonna be with you for a bit. I need to find max. That damn kid doesn't know where he's at half the time. Without me, he's just an absurd little kid." Shione said.

"You got the seal closed?" I asked.

"Xalir closed the seal. It was locked inside of Trigon. Without Xalir, we might have never left." Trione said.

"I'll be sure to thank him when we next see him." Robin said.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think that you'll be seeing him for a while now." I replied.

"Will we see you again?" Raven asked.

"I'll visit from time to time." I replied.

As Trione opened the portal to the next world, everyone waved, including Kerl, who was going to stay for a bit longer. Janna had gone back to Zaun, where I had first re-met her. The three of us walked into the portal, finally onto the next world.

**Meanwhile, In the World that Never Must Be**

"FOOLS!" Trotejy yelled, "HOW COULD YOU LET XALIR TAKE PART IN MARLUXIA'S TOURNAMENT? I WAS PLANNING TO WORK WITH HIM, BUT NOW XALIR IS TOO STRONG!"

"I'm sorry, Trotejy, it just kinda… happened." Illusio said.

"We swear it won't happen again!" Sinotide also yelled.

"It better not. For the time being, get in contact with White Steel Wrath before he dies again. Have him send over his two most powerful lackeys. We will kill Rex Owen or Xalir, whichever one gets in the way first…" Trotejy pressured.

"Right away your highness!" Illusio and Sinotide said simultaneously.

Both of them ran out the door, nearly running into each other.

"ROCKLINA! SELIXE!" Trotejy called.

Both came running into the room.

"Selixe, how was it in Illusio's mind? Or, rather, Isamio's mind?"

"They are the same person, correct?" Selixe said.

"Very good. Not many people understand Tryiogl's split personality. He doesn't even remember who Tryiogl is! Very, Very good. Now, the next place Rex and company are meeting is Raizen High School, I need you both to woo every female in that school." Trotejy asked.

"I'd be honored to serve such a noble cause, Trotejy." Selixe said.

"Hold up, that doesn't sound very good to my ears. You want us to be LESBIANS?" Rocklina asked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Trotejy asked.

"No, no, but Raizen? There are no pop-ular girls there to make out with!"

"If you want to make out with popular girls, go to IS academy after this task is complete. Trust me, I am the future ruler of the worlds."

"Yes, your majesty. Rocklina, stop making such a fuss. It's for the new ruler." Selixe said angrily.

"Find, WHATEVER. As long as I have my music, I'll do it." Rocklina complained.

**To be continued….**


	11. Raizen Rex's Spirits

Chapter 11

Raizen High School

"Raizen Rex's Spirits"

I fell on top of Trione and Shione as we landed in front of a school. I got up and shook my head well enough to make sure all the craziness was out.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It's seems like another school…" Trione replied.

"I was hoping these kinds of worlds would be few, but I guess not."

The three of us walked toward the school. After 5 minutes of walking, a bunch of kids ran out of the school, scared for their lives.

"Get to the nearest shelter!" one of the kids yelled.

"Space Quake, Space Quake!" another called.

"Space Quake?" Shione asked.

"I honestly have no idea…" I replied.

The last guy to come out wasn't calling 'space quake', but was just saying the name of a person. Probably a girlfriend or something.

"Kotori… you useless, unreliable sister… why…. During a space quake…" He said, running around a corner so we couldn't hear him.

"We should follow him." I said.

"Rex… That's not a good idea." Trione said.

"No, trying to fight Illusio was a bad idea. This, this is a great idea."

I ran after the guy who was trying to find someone. Trione sighed and followed me. Shione went brain dead and didn't realize that I left before she came running along. A few minutes later, we were standing in front of a Denny's with a giant road completely demolished.

"Did we miss it?" I asked.

"No… look!" Trione replied, pointing at the mysterious boy and some random girl.

The girl had a long-ass sword pointed at the guy's stomach. No Doubt the guy felt uncomfortable.

"I need to help him." I said.

"No, just wait!" Trione yelled, but I was already gone.

I ran towards the girl who was harming the guy, and summoned my scepter to counteract any magical ability she had. Her sword neatly blocked mine. We fought for the next few minutes. My scepter clashing against her sword. Soon, a silver-haired girl came down in a mecha suit and crashed the party.

"Spirit, dissolve." She said.

"Tobiichi?" The guy asked.

"Shidou?"

I just stood there, as the girl flew up and started attacking the person I was just fighting.

"Shidou? Is that your real name?" I asked.

"Shidou Itsuka. That's the name I was born with." Shidou replied.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Shidou shook his head. Apparently this was all new to him.

"I see. Was there any suspicious activity before this happened?" I asked.

"2 older girls came to our school and started abducting some of the girls at the school. I don't know where they took them, though." Shidou replied.

"Older…. Girls? Abducting other girls?"

"I think one of the names was Selir or something close…"

"Would it happen to be Selixe?"

"Yeah, that was it."

"Wait, how? Selixe is dead!"

Shidou paused. Apparently, the fighting between Tobiichi and the other girl had stopped and both disappeared.

"Sorry, Shidou, I would love to stay and chat, but this is more important." I told him.

"But, my sister!" he said.

I started to run back towards the school. Trione and Shione were probably already there. I didn't want to look back. There was no way I could look back. In a few minutes, hilariously, I made it back to the school. I came in the front doors only to find out there was a rock concert at the school that night.

"Have you heard, there is supposed to be a fantastic singer in the auditorium tonight!" Said a passing girl.

"I did, and she's supposed to be really good! I heard they named the genre after her…" Said the girl's friend.

As they both walked away, I figured out who it was immediately.

"So, Rocklina and Selixe are here. The only female soulless so far, and they're abducting females for their own personal gain." I said.

I sat down for a moment, wondering what their motivation was. Then it finally hit me. I ran to the auditorium. As I expected, a group of 3-4 girls and Rocklina were inside.

"Her music is so good!" one of the girls cried out.

"I want her inside me!" said another.

I stood there like an idiot while Shione and Trione came in and we all stood there like bumbling idiots.

"What happened?" Shione asked.

"You don't want to know…" I replied.

"Look at this fest! More Members ready to get their ears blown off?" Rocklina called.

"No, obviously we're just looking for an evil villain with nothing better to do with their life!" I yelled back.

Rocklina stared at me with an angry look on her face.

"Rex Owen, I have been ORDERED to do to these girls what I please! YOU will NOT STAND IN MY WAY!" Rocklina yelled.

"Stand Down!" Someone called from behind.

Without a moment's notice, a tall, black haired girl flew in above us, and blocked Rocklina's guitar like it was just a wooden sword.

"Tohka!" A guy yelled from behind.

"Shidou?" I asked.

"Rex?" Shidou Replied.

"Tohka?" Rocklina Asked.

"Rocklina?" Tohka Replied.

"Shione!" Shione yelled excitedly.

"ENOUGH!" A strange girl yelled from the stage.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and turned around. Tohka and Rocklina still continued to fight each other.

"GOD DAMN IT ROCKLINA! STOP YOUR GOD DAMN NONSENSE!" The Girl yelled.

This girl looked very familiar. Long Red Hair, A long white robe. I had a feeling I'd seen her before.

"Sorry, Selixe, this girl is a pain in my hard rock ass!" Rocklina yelled, blasting Tohka away with Sound Effects.

"Selixe?!" Trione and I yelled.

"Who?" Shidou asked.

"Wait, but you were dead! I SAW you die!" I yelled at Selixe.

"One little thing you probably don't know about me, is that I can't die just from death. I am my own Soulless. If you kill a soulless, the other half of that soulless dies too, right? Well, think again. If one part of a soulless dies, after a few months of not being discovered, that part of the soulless revives itself. Making it so you have to kill both of me to TRULY kill me. Now let's stop the chatter. The seal isn't here." Selixe replied angrily.

"Trione!"

"Sorry, Rex. My radar must have jammed. Anyway, we have to leave, too. If we don't…" Trione sighed.

"Oh yes, and Gamiir is also still alive." Selixe yelled back.

"Hehe, Yup. He's still in his little pop coma. Nothing too heavy." Rocklina replied.

"But, if Gamiir is still alive, that means… Wait, Zoey killed him, didn't she?" I asked.

"Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. Maybe… Gamiir is not who you think he is." Selixe said, laughingly.

Afterwards, Selixe and Rocklina went into their portal, and it shut.

"If Gamiir isn't dead, that means…"

"Ah, Yes, You seem to have unlocked an achievement in your journey, if I do say so myself." A wise voice came from behind.

"Damn it, Kerl, you need to stop sneaking up on us like that." I replied.

"Well, it's not like I can control where I end up. Only you can do that." Kerl replied smartly.

"You're master isn't dead. In fact, he's just in hiding." Janna replied.

"In… Hiding? Excuse me?" Trione asked.

"This shit be wack, yo." Shione replied.

Trione hit Shione on the head with a piece of metal fabric from the floor.

"Ah, and I must ask, who are your friends, Rex?" Kerl asked.

"This is Shidou, and the girl standing next to him is Tohka." I replied.

"Hello, Sir." Shidou welcomed.

"I don't greet strangers." Tohka said stubbornly.

"Anywho, There is a greater power at stake than Trotejy. In fact, we found out information that could help you. It seems that Trotejy has 3 parts to himself. Trotejy, Mira Janoyu, and one other person, who we have yet to discover." Kerl said.

"Trotejy… has 3 souls?" I said, on my knees.

"Yes. I bet you'll have to train a lot harder to defeat him, for the only way to defeat him with this information is to kill Mira Janoyu and his other self. And we don't know who that is." Kerl said.

"Couldn't you have picked a better time, one without women yelling 'I want her inside me!' and all that shit?" I asked.

"I guess I could have, but I can't control myself. Well, you must be going now. The next world you need to save is a rather, let's just say, _hot_ one." Kerl said, moments before a portal opened up right before us.

I waved goodbye to my sister, Kerl, Shidou, and Tohka, and I could already… feel the heat.

**From the desk of ekkuesuteria:**

I'm reaaaaally sorry I didn't finish this in time. This has been on my laptop for 2 months, so I threw in some plot twist to make up for it. The 3 plot twist, in case you skimmed this chapter, were: Selixe isn't dead, I know she died, but I don't remember where. Ekkue is alive, and Gamiir apparently is too. And the final big plot twist, Trotejy isn't just Mira Janoyu. He's someone else. And we don't know who yet.

I hope these plot twist make up for my absence. Expect more stuff soon! The next chapter may literally set my computer on fire.


End file.
